Electronic components on a computer motherboard cause high temperature in operation. This is especially true for a central processing unit (CPU) having a higher operating speed. In order to keep a computer system operate in a normal state, it is required to install a heat sink onto the electronic components to dissipate heat, so that the system can operate at normal temperatures.
Furthermore, the conventional heat sink installed on the electronic component is typically fixed on the motherboard by means of a fixing frame. However, since the electronic components have various sizes, fixing frames of different sizes and shapes are required to assemble the heat sink to different components, thereby resulting in additional costs for product designs and storage, which is not cost effective and not economical.
The target of the inventor is to solve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.